The Best GoT and HP Crossover Finale Ever Made!
by Llama Queen Katie
Summary: The final installment in my series, well, now a trilogy, of GoT and HP crossover fics. Yes, I said final. As in, this is the last one. Summary of the fic is inside...don't want to give away any spoilers from the rest of the series here. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Clara

**I'm back, just like I promised! Except that the title is different than I promised, because I decided that three stories is long enough for a fanfic collection. I have the first chapter and about half or so of the second chapter written out on paper in a book, but I figure that I'll get way more writing done if I just type it all up now. Therefore, there's a very good chance that chapter 2 will be out shortly, as well. Oh, and for any of you Twilight fans out there, be sure to check out my Twilight/GoT crossover "Invasion of the Vampires". It's only two chapters so far, but I hope that it'll be at least half as awesome as this trilogy has been.**

**Okay, I'll just shut up now. **

**Summary (because I don't want to ruin too much for other people who haven't read the series yet by putting this whole thing in the summary box): It's about 2 hours after the end of the last fic, and everyone's trying to figure out why the hell Delilah isn't in her coffin, as well as where she could have possibly gone.**

**The Best GoT and HP Crossover Finale Ever Made**

**Chapter 1**

**Clara**

All of us – and by "us" I mean Isabel, Arkarian, Ethan, Rochelle, Matt, Neriah, me, Kyle, Seth, Vanessa, Jacob, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Hoshi, and even Aria – are sitting in Arkarian's chambers, discussing what we found out just two hours ago.

"It's impossible," Isabel states. "There is absolutely no way whatsoever that anybody could have taken her."

"Well what do _you_ think happened?" I challenge. "Did Delilah just wake up after 8 years, push on the lid of her coffin, and walk out without there being any sign of that happening?"

That shuts her up. Seth sighs.

"I don't know about the rest of you," Rochelle says, "but to me, this just screams 'Order'."

"So the Order suddenly managed to find a way to bring people back from the dead and leave no trace of their involvement?" I ask her.

"Like hell I know!" she says. "At least I'm actually making suggestions rather than just shooting down other ideas!"

I glare and stand up, walking over. "Well maybe I wouldn't be shooting them down if someone would suggest a good idea!"

Her eyes widen. I feel the air around us stir, but I could care less. Rochelle stands up, and I notice for the first time how she's quite a bit taller than me. But I ignore it.

"In case you hadn't noticed," she says, green eyes flashing, "it's hard to think of good ideas when not everyone's contributing."

"I'd contribute if I thought there was any point," I counter. "But so far all we've done is think about how Delilah could have gone missing, when we should be considering a) what to do about it, and b) how we're going to find her!"

We both freeze, Rochelle with her gloves off and hands sizzling, and me with my hair blowing around while steadily lightening.

"That's actually a good point," Hermione says. "What are we going to do about this?"

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance," an unfamiliar voice says from behind us. We all turn to see a very pretty woman with waist-length copper hair and silvery-gray eyes.

"Who are you?" Matt asks.

"My name is Alysia," the woman answers. "I joined the Guard when I was little."

"What are your skills?" Neriah questions.

Alysia smiles slyly. "I'd rather not reveal that just yet," she says. "I would prefer to get to know the group of you a bit better first – and for you to know me – before I divulge that particular piece of information."

"Why is that?" I inquire, colour returning to my hair. Rochelle puts her gloves back on.

"Well, if you heard my skill without knowing me first, you'd take it the wrong way and assume that I'm really a spy for the Order," comes her shocking response.

"So, if you're not a spy for the Order," Arkarian starts, "then how did you get in here?"

Alysia shrugs. "The door was open," she says.

"Yeah, yeah," I say, returning to my seat. "That's nice and all, but what were you saying before?"

"Oh, that. Well, I think I know what to do about the fact that Delilah is gone."

"How do you know Delilah?" Seth asks.

Alysia rolls her eyes. "My god, Seth, you really do have a short term memory!" she says. "I was Delilah's friend for the longest time. Since the two of us were 10 years old, in fact."

"That would explain why I've never met you," I tell her. "I'm Clara, Delilah's younger sister. I left home when I was five."

"Oh yeah, I remember Delilah talking about you," she says, scanning my face. "She said that she was glad you'd left. She also told me that she absolutely hated how you constantly followed her around and asked her what everything was."

I blink. "Well, I'm sure she didn't really mean any of that. I mean, it was two years after I left, and she was young...she probably just didn't know how else to express herself."

Alysia raises an eyebrow. "Are you totally sure about that?" she asks.

I fall silent. Would my own sister say something that horrible about me, and mean it 100 percent?

"Anyway," Alysia continues, "that's besides the point. Now, I think that one of the Order took her from her coffin-"

"Ha!" Rochelle exclaims. "Told you the Order had something to do with it!"

"Let me finish!" Alysia snaps, glaring. She looks around to see everyone's gaze on her, and clears her throat, smoothing her hair with a hand. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," she says, silver eyes narrowing in dislike at Rochelle, "this is a very bad thing. I know that the Order has at least one necromancer among them who could bring her back. But that's not as good as you may think, because they also have some...I guess you could call them hypnotists, that could convince Delilah to work for them."

"How do you know all this?" Arkarian asks.

She sighs. "I _was_ hoping to avoid this question, but I suppose I should tell you guys at least one thing personal about myself, just so you'll be more likely to trust me." She takes a deep breath before continuing. "When I was 13, I died while still in the present. The rest of the Guard thought I'd be gone forever, but the Order took interest in me. They took me to their fortress, and the necromancers brought me back to life.

"The hypnotists tried to force me to join the Order, taking advantage of the fact that my mind hadn't fully woken up yet. Of course, they didn't know that I'd only died a few hours before, and my brain hadn't had much time to be off. Because of that, I was able to resist them more easily than they would have hoped. For some strange reason, though, the process of bringing me to life and attempting to brainwash me at the same time drained my eyes of most of their colour."

"So that's not your actual eye colour?" I ask. Alysia shakes her head.

"What is your real colour?" Rochelle asks, curious.

"Emerald green," she replies. "Not much different from yours, in fact."

"How do we know you really did manage to resist the hypnotists, and aren't with the Order?" Arkarian asks, not buying one second of this.

Alysia groans and puts a hand to her forehead. "This is why I didn't want to tell any of you," she sighs. "Now you don't trust me. Even though I could have killed you all by now if I wanted to, not to mention the fact that I'm trying to help you guys find Delilah before it's too late. Well, if you don't trust me enough to let me stick around, I won't force myself upon you. I'll just leave and let you lot work on getting Delilah back on your own." With that, she walks out of the room, not looking back.

I glare at Arkarian. "You idiot!" I exclaim. "She was our only chance of getting my sister back, and you've gone and driven her away! So what if she turns out to be with the Order? What if she was telling the truth? What if the Order really can revive people and control them? Do you realize how bad it would be for all of us if Delilah joined the Order, willingly or not?"

There's a stunned silence. Nobody expected me to yell at Arkarian.

"How do we know she was telling the truth?" Arkarian asks me. "I don't think it's a good idea to just let her into our group without knowing whether or not she's lying."

"Did you ever think that maybe one of us Truthseers would be smart enough to check her thoughts?" I counter. "I happen to know for a fact that she was telling either the truth, or what she believed to be the truth."

"Exactly," he replies. "The Order could have known that we'd check her for the truth, so they would have brainwashed her."

I sigh in frustration. "Well, if that's the case, we can deal with what comes. There's no point in being paranoid about something that might not even be true!"

"Well-" Arkarian starts, but Hermione interrupts him.

"Did either of you stop to think that if Alysia is one of the Order, she could go to them now and tell them about what we're doing? Wouldn't it be smarter to keep her in our sight so we know she won't betray us?"

This silences both me and Arkarian. Nobody says a word for a few minutes, until Isabel exclaims, "Well, somebody go get her!"

I stand up, still glaring at Arkarian, and run out the door. I grab the bike that I rode up here. I bike quickly down the hill, gathering air to put behind me so I can go even faster. I look up ahead and see, to my relief, Alysia walking into the town.

"Alysia!" I call, slowing myself down. She looks behind her and stops. I stop right beside her.

"Clara?" she asks. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize on behalf of everybody," I reply. "We talked about it, and decided that we really need your help. We don't want Delilah to become one of the Order. Will you come help us?"

She bites her lip. "Well...okay."

I smile. "Just give me a minute," I say, and lock my bike to a nearby tree. "Okay, let's go."

**Yays! The first chapter of the final fic! Sigh...it seems like only yesterday I got the idea to write the first fic in this series...when in reality, it was one year, seven months, and seven days ago. And then it was one year, one month, and one day since starting the sequel...time flies when writing fics you love...Review for me, please! Tell me what you think about Alysia, what you think happened to Delilah, if you think that Alysia is good or evil...tell me what you think so far! What's going to happen in the future? Will there be an awesome amount of romance? Obviously, because I've put one of the genres as being romance. Give me your opinions! REVIEW!!!!! Oh, and Happy 2009!**


	2. Chapter 2: Isabel

**Sorry for the long wait. Things cooled down a while ago, but I've just been too lazy and having severe writers' block on everything for the past bit, so...Anyway, here's chapter two! How ironic is it that two of the guy OC's in these fics are the names of two of the wolves in Twilight? I mean, there's Jacob, and there's Seth. Funnily enough, I hadn't read or heard of Twilight when I started this series. Well, that, and Jacob was created by potter-me-, so that's not my fault...I'll shut up now.**

**Chapter Two (no duh)**

**Isabel**

For the next few hours, we all talk with Alysia to figure out where to start in our search for Delilah. When we're done, Ginny looks to Harry and says, "Well, it looks like we'll be spending more time here than we originally thought."

He nods in response, and the sound of small snores has us all looking to the chairs by the door. Hoshi is leaning on Kiara's shoulder, fast asleep, while Kiara is using Hoshi's head as a pillow. Aria is stretched across both their laps, breathing lightly. I can't help but smile at the sight, and Neriah giggles.

"I guess we should call it a night," Vanessa says, looking at her daughter.

"Don't you mean morning?" Jacob asks her. "It's 2:00 am!"

I laugh. "Well, you know what they say: time flies by when you're planning a rescue mission!"

We all laugh, even though it really wasn't that funny. I think we're all just too tired.

Everyone leaves, and then I carry Kiara into her room and put her on her bed, covering her with blankets. I then join Arkarian in our room.

"What do you think of Alysia?" he asks me as I climb into bed.

"I haven't quite decided yet," I tell him truthfully. "What about you?"

He smiles. "You already know what I think," he replies.

"I want to hear you say it, anyway."

"Well, if we had much of a choice, I'd say we shouldn't even begin to trust her." He sighs, running a hand through his electric blue hair. "But, I don't think we have a choice at all. I mean, Alysia says she can help us find Delilah, which means that Clara is going to trust her right away, regardless of what any of us try to tell her. Naturally, Kyle and Seth will both stick with whatever Clara does, Kyle being her husband and Seth being her brother. Vanessa is probably one of Clara's closest friends, so if Clara goes, Vanessa follows, which means Jacob will go as well.

"It's very likely that, if both Vanessa and Kyle trust Alysia, so will Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco. Knowing all this, if we decide not to trust Alysia, and kick her out, we'll be losing 5 of our members as well as four powerful allies. So, given the circumstance, and as much as I hate it, out best option is to try and trust Alysia."

I blink. "Long speech for someone just about to go to sleep," I say.

He grins. "Now you have somewhat of an idea as to the millions of things that run through my head," he says, kissing my forehead.

I smile and move in closer, taking advantage of his body heat, coupled with the blankets, to warm me up on this cold night. I fall asleep quickly.

_I'm walking down a long hallway. It's dark, and I can't see anything. There's a sudden flash of light, and Alysia appears out of nowhere._

"_What are you doing here?" I ask her. She grins slyly, tossing her long red hair._

"_I think you already know," she says._

"_No, I really don't."_

_Alysia's smile grows wider. She stares straight into my eyes. "You should have warned them when you had the chance," she says. "You could have saved them."_

"_Who are you talking about?" I ask._

_In reply, Alysia reaches into a bag and pulls out the heads of Clara, Kyle, Seth, Vanessa, Jacob, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco. "You could have saved them," she repeats._

I scream both in the dream and in real life. I sit straight up and open my eyes, panting. Arkarian sits up beside me.

"What's wrong, Isabel?" he asks. I don't answer right away, but rather, try to concentrate on getting my breathing back to normal. I then notice the tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I don't know if it was just a dream," I begin, "or if it was a vision, or if it was a strange combination of both, or..."

"Show me," Arkarian says. I oblige, and I see his eyes get steadily narrower as the images flash before him. "I think," he says once it's done, "that the fewer people who know about this, the better."

I look at him, confused. "Why?" I ask. I remember the words Alysia said in the dream – or whatever it was. "I could warn them."

He pulls me into his arms. "Yes, but you said yourself that you don't know if it was just a dream or not. If it is just a dream, there's no sense in worrying everybody and losing our one chance of getting Delilah back. On the other hand, that's not to say we should just forget about this and move on, in case it was a vision."

I sigh. As always, he's right. "Okay, then, what do you suggest we do?"

"We act as though nothing out of the ordinary happened, but at the same time, keep a close eye on Alysia, Clara, and the others from the dream. If anything happens that gives us any reason to suspect it was more than what we think, then we'll tell everyone else."

"How do you know everything about everything?" I ask blatantly.

He smiles. "You and Ethan both seem to think that, but it's not true. I just know a lot of things, and what I don't know, I can usually figure out."

I smile, then yawn. "Well," I say, looking at the clock, "it's still early enough to go back to sleep." I kiss Arkarian and let my head fall back on my pillow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I wake up to Kiara shaking me.

"What's going on?" I ask, noticing that Arkarian isn't beside me.

"I don't know," she answers, "but Dad said I had to wake you up and tell you to go into the room where the meetings are held."

I jump out of bed, quickly throwing some clothes on, and race to the room Kiara said.

"What's going on?" I repeat my earlier question once I see Arkarian.

"Clara contacted me and said that neither she nor Kyle know where Alysia is," he answers. "Both of them are coming here now, and then we're going to see if we can find her."

I nod. "Okay." He brings out a stool for me that I gladly take. Soon enough, there's the sound of footsteps racing down the hall. Clara comes running in.

"I'm soooooooo sorry!" she exclaims. "I know I was supposed to watch Alysia, and make sure she was okay, but I'm only human! I fell asleep, and she was gone! We searched all over the place for her, but we can't find her. I'm really sorry!" She bursts into tears, and Kyle holds her close.

"It's okay, Clara," he says. "Hopefully we'll all be able to find her if we look together."

I nod. "Besides, it's like you said; you're only human. We're not going to condemn you for falling asleep," I add, smiling.

She nods as well, calming down somewhat.

"Okay, we need some more information," Arkarian says. "When did either of you last see her?"

"I was finding a room for her to sleep in," Kyle says, "and moving things out of the way for her. I left Clara with her while I did that." He looks at his wife.

"I honestly don't know what happened," Clara says. "I was in the living room with Alysia, and we were sitting on the couch, watching TV. She looked at me, said something – I don't remember what – and then she was gone."

"Did you get Kyle right after that?" I ask her. She nods.

"I called him over, and then we both searched the entire house, even the attic and basement, and then searched all over town."

"And she wasn't anywhere?" This doesn't make sense...

Clara shakes her head. "No, she wasn't anywhere we looked."

"Maybe she knew you were looking for her, so she followed you around, making sure she was never in the same place for very long, and also making sure you couldn't see her if you turned around," Arkarian suggests.

Clara's eyes grow wide. "But...that makes it sound as if she's a criminal, or something, and has had to do this often."

"Clara, you know that I don't trust her. I don't see why, given her history, she wouldn't know these things."

"You think that way because she said she escaped the Order," Clara counters, not wanting to believe any of this. "Well, who says it's impossible to do that? Rochelle was with the Order, but she's not now. Dillon was, and he..." she trails off.

"And he rejoined them," Arkarian finishes for her. "Just because Rochelle has stayed with us doesn't mean that everyone's like that. And besides, if you want to believe that Alysia's good, then tell me this; how is it that she's managed to evade the Order since she was 13 if she didn't know how to hide from people, hmm?"

"If she's Delilah's age," I say, "that would make her 32 now. She's been hiding from the Order for 19 years, according to her story."

"It is a possibility she just kept moving away from us," Kyle says, looking at Clara.

She looks between all three of us, realizing that we have a point. "Fine, so maybe that's what happened. But what are we going to do about it? We have to find her!"

"We have to find her before she turns us over to the Order," Arkarian says.

Clara glares at him. "No, she couldn't do that, because she's not with the Order. I mean, we have to find her so that way she can help us find Delilah before it's too late."

I sigh. "Who cares why we have to find her, as long as we all agree that it has to be done?"

"I'm with Isabel on that one," Kyle says. "So, are we going to work out a plan, or what?"

"I've contacted the other Truthseers," Arkarian says, "and they will be here soon, bringing everyone else with them. Then, we can decide on a plan."

**There. It's finally done. Well, this chapter, at least. Again, I apologize for such a long wait, but it couldn't be avoided. I'll try and update my other fics soon, too. I think next up is the GoT/Twilight cross, though I'm gonna have to change that chapter completely. Anyway, please leave me a review. I don't care if it's one yelling at me and getting mad at me for taking so freaking long, I would just like feedback of any kind.**


End file.
